The Monster Within
by Little Lightning 99
Summary: Set in sixth year Harry decides that he isn't ready to face Voldemort, so he starts training. Amazing self discovouries, hopefully will be updated often. Discontiued, offering to give to anyone or else will be deleted.
1. Going Shopping

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me; all characters belong to her brilliant little mind. But it's my plot! ALL MINE! MINE!

A/N: This is my first story. I hope you like it.

**Harry Potter and the Monster Within**

**Going Shopping **

Harry Potter stared outside with his face against the cool glass of his window; he looked out at the pale blue moving van that was half unloaded. A nice black Porsche Boxter S smoothly pulled into the driveway and the 3 people hopped out, one was a really hot teenage girl, with shiny black hair with red streaks through it. She had a nice, not really obvious tanned completion, she was tall, but not overly tall, Harry thought that she was perfect. He glazed at her until she grabbed her bags and two boxes and headed inside, only coming out to get boxes or furniture.

Harry dreamt of the gorgeous face and how she looked over at number four and flung her hair out to the side as she lifted her bags.

- + -

"Get a move on boy, we are taking you to London today to get your books," yelled Uncle Vernon as a wake up call. "Come on, Come on, we can wait for you all day."

"Yes uncle Vernon," said Harry as a reply still half asleep as he got dressed, he raced downstairs with his book list and stood outside, in his clothes that fitted him the best (Hermione had given him some rather stylish Muggle clothes for Christmas) and lent against the car, looking over at number 3 where he saw the girl from the day before playing with her cat on the front lawn. He looked at the rear-view mirror of the car to make sure that his spiked up hair was still looking how it should, (he learnt that his hair looked rather hot like this, Parvati and Lavender had given him a makeover last year) he looked over at the girl, who was looking back and he gave her a cheeky grin as his uncle and cousin came out of the house, he quickly hopped into the car.

- + -

Harry walked out of Gringotts with more money than usual; he even had Muggle money, he was planning to bit of clothes shopping as well as his book and school supplies. He waked into a nearby shop, Tom the innkeeper had said that this shop specialised in wizarding eyewear. Harry looked around and saw many glasses and contacts, exactly what he wanted.

"Hello?" Harry called, wondering if anyone was there.

"Just a moment," A voice replied.

Harry sat down on a nearby chair looking around at all the contacts, a young man walked from out the back.

"What are you looking for?" He said politely

"I'm looking for a pair of contacts, not just any contacts though, special ones."

"I've got just the stuff, follow me," He took Harry round to the back room. "I've got many contacts and glasses that allow the user to see through walls and other solid objects when turned on and also with the ability to change their colours with a blink."

"Wow," Harry murmured, "I want a pair of contacts and a pair of glasses."

"Okay then, come over here and we shall measure up some specially designed contacts and glasses."

As Harry and the Dursleys had been driving towards London, he was thinking about how Lavender had commented about how nice he looked with out his glasses on and he was also thinking about how, if he was in a battle, his glasses could fall off and he would not be able to see, so he came to the decision that he needed wizarding contacts.

"Now then, do you want them to have the ability for you to leave them in overnight with out the side affects and …?"

"Yes, okay, I don't think I will anyway."

"Okay then, here you go, that will be 34 Galleons."

"Great! Here you are." Harry had thought they would cost a lot more.

"Let me dispose of those other glasses, okay? Put on your new ones." Harry did as he was told; the new glasses looked exactly as the odd ones had except a little cleaner.

Now it was time for clothes shopping, apparently a little known fact is that Madam Malkin also has a range of nice looking Muggle clothes for sale, that she fitted for people and she did it as a Muggle would wear it. With that Harry walked over to her shop.

"What can I do for you dearest?" said Madam Malkin as he walked though the door.

"Well, I'm after some nice Muggle clothes, and some everyday wizards outfit, also some new school robes."

"Alrighty then, School robes first. Do you have any badges or anything? And I believe you are in Gryffindor."

"Errm, well I'm Quidditch captain and yeah, I'm in Gryffindor"

"Great, here you are," she said with a package in her arms, there is a little spot where you place your badge, also I included some nice Gryffindor Quidditch robes."

"Oh, yeah. Hadn't thought of them,"

"Well, they are on the house. Wizard wear next?"

"Okay, lead the way," She took him into a room full of robes with capes and what looked like nice pants and long sleeved shirts with a matching cape made out of some sort of light scaly skin. "That looks nice," He said, pointing to the outfit with the cape.

"Yes, it's not that popular, but it's my favourite, I'll fit you up with it?"

"Oh yes please, can I get matching boots?"

"Just a sec," She said grabbing an outfit from the back in his size, "What shoe size?"

"10, I think,"

"Mhmmm."

Harry got changed into the shirt and pants and cape, then placed on the boots,

"The boots have special spells on them, they let your feet breathe and also don't let anyone else wear them because the mould into you particular needs and size."

"Awesome," Harry said looking down at his new foot wear, "I'll take the lot, Muggle clothes now?"

"Follow,"

They now entered a room full of stylish Muggle clothes, in all nice colours.

"What colours do you want, dear?"

"You decide; I don't know that much about fashion."

Madam Malkin chuckled, "Most boys don't"

She fitted him out in a variety of nice outfits that he had felt comfortable in and he bought then all, they were all great colours and styles.

"Alright then, total comes up to 67 Gallons and 29 Sickles."

"Here you go, and thanks so much."

"Any time Mr. Potter, any time."

He nodded as he walked out the door.

- + -

After he had finished browsing, and buying anything he needed or wanted. He had a new trunk like Moody's, except his had one lock and 4 keys. He placed all his new possessions in there.

He finally made it to the book shop; he had planned to buy a lot in here. He browsed to shelves placing lots of books in his basket, like:

'A self teaching Guide to Apparation."

'Great and useful Potions'

'Great Guide for useful and defensive spells'

And loads more, among these were his new school books. When he finally got to the counter the clerk was amazed at his purchases.

"Would you like me to shrink you package for you, sir?"

"No thanks," as he tapped his truck with his wand and it grew to normal size (he had had it in his pocket.)

He neatly piled the books in the trunk using the third key, in the first he had his school stuff and the second had his clothes.

"Thanks a lot." he said as he walked out the door.

He now was in search of the final items of the day, a new school bag, a wand holster and potion ingredients also a little present he hoped to get.

He bought the holster at Ollivander's; it matched his new boots that he was wearing. And he went and bought his school potion ingredients and a few extras that he needed for some potions in his new books.

He walked into a store and found what he wanted, and a few things he needed for it, he paid for them and placed them carefully in the forth compartment of his trunk, but carrying his special item cradled in his arms.

He then emerged from Diagon Alley and walked to a Muggle Surf shop and bought a new cool looking bag to carry his school stuff in.

He then walked to the place where the Dursleys were going to pick him up.

- + -

A/N: It was kind of boring, many people do this type of thing, but I had to do it somewhere in the story, I am going to makeover Harry Potter! I hope you like it so far, Please review! I'd love to see what you think!


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me; all characters belong to her brilliant little mind. But it's my plot! ALL MINE! MINE!

A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter, please review!

**Harry Potter and the Monster Within**

**Settling In**

Harry Potter hopped straight into the car as it pulled up near where he sat, he looked odd to the Dursleys, and after a day of shopping shouldn't you at least have one bag of new items? Especially shopping for school things?

"Didn't you go shopping boy? Suppose they didn't let you in! Ha!" Said Uncle Vernon as he sat down, with only one tiny item in the crook of his arm. "One thing! I thought you needed a bit for that school."

Harry was bursting to say he had had a great day and bought loads of great things, but he knew that if he did him or his treasures would be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of summer. So he stayed quite while Dudley sniggered while listening to his new MP3 player.

"Bet ya don't got one of these," Dudley teased

"Here had a look," pulling another MP3 from his pocket

Dudley looked like he had been slapped in the face, then he said "What else did you get?"

"I got my ear pierced, and my tongue." said Harry as he pulled back his hair from over his ear, "It's a skull made from a dragons tooth with rubies for the eyes."

"Awesome, Dad I want my ear pierced!"

"Get real, son, only girls get their ears pierced,"

"No they don't, it's cool for guys as well!"

Harry tuned out of the arguing session and stared out of the window for the rest of the journey.

- + -

Harry rushed up to his room and bent over his old trunk, he pulled out everything he needed and then pushed all the stuff he didn't want back in it and put it in his cupboard. He then started reorganising all his stuff in his new trunk, first held school stuff, second held clothes, third held books and the fourth contained all his good, secret stuff. This fourth compartment was big enough to climb into and hide, even with his stuff in there. He had put his new, gorgeous white and ginger female kitten in this compartment, only when he left the lid open, of course. He had decided what he was going to name her, Alida; it had been in his mind ever since he got her.

"How about that? Do you like your name?" His question was answered by a small 'meow' and a purr as he scratched her behind the ears and under her chin.

- + -

Errol flew through the window with a letter; Ron's untidy scrawl soon noted who the letter was from.

_Hey Harry,_

_Are you coming to my place soon? I haven't heard from you much, are you okay? I'm fine. I'm still prefect_

_I think sixth year will be great! Hermione is also still prefect, Big Surprise, I wonder who the new Quidditch_

_Cap is? Hope they keep me on the team even though I'm not that good. _

_Please come over my place soon, I'm sure Dumbledore would approve and we could pick you up or send you_

_Some floo powder or something, I dunno._

_Write back._

_See'ya, Ron_

Harry folded up the letter and placed it on his desk, he wondered, should he go to Ron's? Or should he stay here and learn new spells and also learn to Apprate? He could practice more at Ron's because they would not be able to know it is he who is doing magic but he wouldn't get much time by himself. What he went and booked a room in Diagon Alley? He could do magic and buy new books and… he also could do the things he hadn't had time to do… Yeah, he'd book a room in Diagon Alley, but how would he tell Ron? He would understand, or maybe Harry might not tell him.

- + -

_Hi Ron,_

_Sorry, I'm not going to come to your house this summer, I'm going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for_

_This summer, just to stay in touch with it all, Hope you understand._

_From Harry._

That should be enough. Now, broomstick, invisibility cloak and trunk; all set.

Harry walked down the stairs and took some food from the kitchen and walked outside, he placed his invisibility cloak on while he was behind a bush and then hopped on his Firebolt and kicked off with his trunk in his pocket.

- + -

"Can I book a room till the end of the holidays?" asked Harry.

"I guess, so 2 weeks. Paying in advance?" asked Tom the barman.

"Ummm, no, so can I have a key?"

"Here you are Mr Potter." said Tom, handing over a key, "Room 11."

"Cool, thanks,"

- + -

Harry stretched out on his bed after he had enlarged his trunk. He was thinking… What should he do first? He decided and quickly grabbed his wand and his money pouch from the bedside table and locked the door as he walked out of the room.

He walked through Diagon Alley checking the street signs looking for what he wanted… Where can I get it done? He finally found that there were no places in Diagon where it could be done, s he slipped into Knockturn. He turned the corner and found a likely looking place. He entered into the dark room, the walls covered in Tattoos. (A/N: I know it's been done before, but I like it.)

"Hello?" called Harry into the darkness

"Just a sec," A voice answered. "What do ya want?"

"I want a tattoo, but I'm not sure what of."

"Well we got this special potion, and ya drink it and a tat comes up in little bumps on ya skin, we do the picture that it makes in a special ink and dey can move and everything, dey even 'ave special powers."

"Sounds good, so how do you do thins?"

"Well when ya drink the potion little bumps rise up where ever the tat will be and the different kinds of lumps mean different colours."

"Okay and everyone's different?"

"Yep,"

"Alright, I'll give it a go."

- + -

Harry later emerged with a brilliant white and gold stag on one side of his back, a black and grey grim looking dog on the other and a Hungarian horn tail on his chest. The stag and dog were on the smallish side but the horntail was splashed across his chest between his nipples and above his belly button.

- + -

A/N: I know that has been done so many times but I like it! Love me or hate me it's still my story, I will only take suggestions to improve it. Please Review! Press the little 'go' button down in the left hand corner of the screen, I dare you, go on. Write down your thoughts on the little pop up screen.


	3. Training and Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no-one on this site does.

**Chapter Three**

**Training and Wills**

Harry woke in his room in the Leaky Cauldron bright and early, ready to start his training. He only had two more weeks before he had to go back to Hogwarts, and he would have lessons and homework to work around. He got out a book he had bought in Knockturn Alley. It was a very rare make; the ministry of Magic stoped them from making it after they heard about it. But Harry had found it, 'A guide to ground Apparation.' This book taught you a simple way of appertaining and also ground apparation enabled you to be able to Apprate into Hogwarts. Hogwarts was only protected against air apparation, that's why you could hear it because the air had to fill the space where you disappeared and also empty the space where you appeared. Ground apparation is much simpler; you just travel though the ground. It's silent and there are no spells against it. That is why the ministry banished all the books.

He practiced all morning and he had got the hang of it by lunch. He could now Apprate where ever he wanted: even inside Hogwarts. He then decided to take a break. He took Alida out for a walk in his arms around Diagon Alley, he went a different way today, and he hadn't been on a particular area. Harry walked through the unfamiliar streets until he saw a bright orange building. (A/N: I am keeping Fred and Gorge's shop the same as it is in the 6th book, I like it the way it is.) He walked through the door.

"Harry, mate!" yelled Fred

"Ooooh, our friend!" yelled Gorge.

"Yeah, hey guys,"

"We heard from our little brother that you were staying in the alley and that you refused to come to our house this year" They said together

"Yeah, but I can do magic here and not get caught and also I'm training, I can Apprate now."

"Ooooh show, show."

He silently Apparated behind them and then scared them

"Silent? Is that even possible?"

"I just showed you, does it look possible?"

"Okay mate, we are a bit busy, you can take what ever you want of the shelves, we owe you big time!"

"I couldn't do that!"

"You can and you will, seeya Harry, business is calling our names"

Harry browsed around the shop, grudgingly taking a few skiving snackboxes and quite a few defensive potions also some darkness power and a couple of other things he thought he might need. He also took something that Ron might like, just as a present hopefully that would mend their friendship after the holidays. Since he had learnt to Apprate sooner that he expected he decided to go to Ron's now, just for the afternoon for a visit. He thanked Fred and Gorge and told them where he was going, then he and Alida quietly apparated out of the shop and into his room at the leaky cauldron dumped his stuff then apparated with Alida over to the Weasleys house.

"Knock, Knock?" said Harry as he poked his head around the door.

"Just a min… Harry!" said Mrs Weasley gripping him in a bone crunching hug.

"How are we Mrs Weasley?"

"Great, Harry, Great. How did you get here?"

"Umm… I can Apprate now… Don't tell anyone."

"Yes okay, but Ron said you weren't coming these Holidays."

"Only for visits, I'm in a room at Diagon Alley at the moment,'

"Great, well Ron is upstairs in his bedroom; Hermione is up there as well."

"I'll go right up."

He met Ginny on the way up and gave her a hug that lasted longer than it should have; he had taken a fancy to this red headed girl.

"Take to ya later." He said as he broke away and kept going up the stairs.

"Mhmmm," She said in reply, smiling.

He finally reached Ron's room and knocked,

"Just a sec…"

"Come on slowpoke," Harry said as the door opened and Ron pulled him in,

"Harry!" Shrieked Hermione

(A/N: my fingers are sore, I sprained one playing netball, and I'll have to stop soon.)

"Hey 'Mione, Ron," said Harry as he sat on the bed

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" said Ron

"Who said I can visit?"

"But you didn't wanna come…"

"I've got a room at Diagon Alley so I can practice my Magic. Oh, this is for you…"

"Awesome! We haven't been able to go to the Alley yet,"

"How did you get here?" said Hermione

"Apparated," said Harry,

"Awesome!" they said together

"Ron, Hermione and Harry, downstairs now, we have urgent business to discuss." said Mrs Weasley through the door.

"Be right down." said Ron

"What that in you arm, Harry?"

Harry held out Alida to Hermione, "It's my new Kitten,"

"Oooooooo, it's so cute! A friend for Crookshanks!"

"Come on you lot!"

A/N: Thank you to all my great reviewers! Thanks for all you comments

Question: Should Harry be a Metamorphous? Because I have some ideas about some interesting things that could happen to him if he is but I only want to do it if you want him to be. Please tell me!

Patrick: Thanks for the comments; I also prefer stories with longer chapters (Its hard writing them though) but I appreciate you reviewing every chapter, I won't brush you aside

Misspriss224: Harry is rich! And you will find out more in the next chapter

Jabarber69: I agree, stories with a weak Harry that doesn't want to live anymore are kind of annoying less they are done really well.


End file.
